In current mobile contactless transaction environments, each financial institution (e.g., an issuer) of a payment device associated with a mobile communication device or mobile wallet has its own trusted service manager (TSM) in order to communicate with a secure element (SE) trusted service manager for that mobile communication device. The secure element (SE) allows the mobile communication device to gain benefit of a near-field communication (NFC) reader, which are located at merchant locations for conducting contactless transactions. In the current mobile transaction industry, the trusted service manager (TSM) providers provide end-to-end solutions by connecting individual entities, each of which is subject to particular business arrangements and each of which communicates in a particular protocol.
As more payments evolve from physical cards into electronic forms of payment, and more entities enter the mobile contactless payment ecosystem and support mobile contactless payments, what is needed is an extension to the present mobile transaction network to facilitate distribution of these mobile payment devices and support for the mobile applications and accounts associated with those mobile communication devices. Additionally, what is needed is a central communication point between such entities that can provide the same security as the plurality of aforementioned trusted service managers and can communicate in the same protocol as each entity.
Embodiments of the present invention address these problems and other problems individually and collectively.